Ein alter Gegner
by Cheyenne's Dream
Summary: General Stockwell und Colonel Smith sind spurlos verschwunden. Der Rest des ATeam versuchen zusammen mit einem alten Freund des Generals und Stockwells Tochter die beiden zufinden.Crossover mit Napoleon Solo The Man from U.N.C.L.E


**_Das A-Team_**

**Ein alter Gegner**

Crossover zu Napoleon Solo ( The Man from U.N.C.L.E)

_Disclaimer: Die Charakter aus der Serie sind nicht Meine. Sie gehöhren zu Stephen J. Cannell._  
_Spoiler: Die A-Teamfolgen ' Es lebe die Revolution' und ' Codename Brownfox'_

**_Langley Virgina_**

Das Auto kam zum stehen und zwei Männer stiegen aus. Der blonde, gutaussehende Mann sah sich erstaunt um. Er wunderte sich das nirgends Wachen zu sehen waren. Seit das A-Team für General Stockwell arbeitete wurde das Haus in dem sie lebten streng bewacht. Stockwell wollte immer wissen was das Team gerade machte. Obwohl die Mitglieder in den letzten Monaten mehr Freiheiten außerhalb hatten, waren die Wachen am Haus nicht abgezogen worden. Jetzt kamen gerade zwei Mitglieder des A-Team vom Einkaufen zurück, als sie fest stellten etwas stimmte nicht.  
" Murdock, hat Hannibal wieder einen Plan, von dem der General nicht wissen soll?", fragte Face seinen Freund.  
Howling ' Mad' Murdock sah sich ebenfalls um. Er entdeckte zuerst die zerbrochene Glasscheibe an der Front des Hauses. Er murmelte:" Ich liefere mich freiwillig wieder in die Klinik ein, wenn hier etwas nicht faul ist."  
Dann zog er seine Waffe und stürmte ins Haus. Faceman eilte ihm nach, ebenfalls mit gezogener Pistole.  
Im Haus herrschte Chaos. Zerbrochenes Glas, umgeworfene Möbel und Kugellöscher in der Wand. Mehr wütend als sarkastisch meinte Face:" Das ist ganz sicher nicht die Handschrift des Colonel. Offenbar hat jemand die anderen entführt."  
Ein Stöhnen hinter der umgeworfenen Couch war die einzig Antwort die der Blonde erhielt. Murdock und Face eilten dorthin. Gerade kam der Mann, den sie fanden wieder zu sich und stöhnte erneut, wobei er sich den Kopf hielt. Im ersten Moment sah der dunkelhaarige Mann verwirrt auf seine Freunde. Dann fing er sich und rief besorgt:" B.A. Er muss irgendwo draussen sein."  
Murdock sprintete zur Glastür hinaus und sah sich auf dem gepflegten Rassen um. Am Rande einer Blumenrabatte fand er den Schwarzen Mann. Er war bewußtlos und blutete aus einer Schulterwunde. Murdock rief nach drinnen:" Schnell ruft einen Krankenwagen. B.A. ist verletzt."  
Fast im gleichen Moment war Face am Hörer und wählte den Notruf. Danach sah er sich zusammen mit Frankie Santana um. Sie fanden die anderen Wachen. Gefesselt, aber glücklicherweise unverletzt.

Murdock begleitet den Schwarzen ins Krankenhaus. In der Zwischenzeit wollte Face wissen was passiert war.  
Frankie antwortete:" Das wüßte ich auch ganz gern. Alles ging so schnell. Eine Horde überwältigte die Wachen. Dann schossen sie B.A nieder und ich bekam eins auf den Kopf. Bevor ich ohnmächtig wurde, bekam ich noch mit wie sie Hannibal und General Stockwell überwältigten. Ich glaube sie waren hinter dem General her."  
Face hatte sich in den anderen Räumen umgesehen. Da er kein Blut gefunden hatte, vermutete er das die anderen nicht verletzt worden waren.  
" Was sollen wir tun.", fragte der ehemalige Spezialeffekte Mann. Face zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sich verzweifelt im Raum um. Sein Blick blieb auf der Überwachungskamera hängen. Frankie war dem Blick gefolgt und hatte die gleiche Idee.  
Zum ersten mal waren die beiden Männer dem General dankbar für seine Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Im nächsten Moment waren die beiden Männer im Überwachungsraum und sahen sich die Bänder an. Es gab nicht sehr viele Anhaltspunkte. Die Eindringlinge trugen schwarze Kampfanzüge und waren maskiert. Sie hatten jedoch einen Fehler begangen. Man erkannte ihr Autokennzeichen. Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln wies Face den anderen darauf hin. " Mister Jaussen, von der Zulassungstelle bekommt wieder Arbeit. Mal sehen was ich herausfinde."  
Er wollte schon zum Telefonhörer greifen, als ein Ruf vom Tor kam. Frankie betätigte die Wechselsprechanlage und fragte was los ist.  
" Hier ist eine Frau. Sie behauptet die Tochter des General zu sein."  
Face und Frankie sahen sich durch die Überwachungskamera die junge Frau an und dann wanderte der Blick der beiden Männer zum Schreibtisch von Stockwell. Sie verglichen das Foto auf dem Tisch mit der jungen Frau am Tor. Dann sahen sie sich an und nickten.  
Frankie sagte:" Lasst sie durch. Sie ist seine Tochter."  
Nur zwei Minuten später betrat eine schwarzhaarige junge Frau das Haus und ihr folgte ein älterer blonder Mann, er hatte das ungefähre Alter des Generals.  
" Ich bin Laura Stockwell und das ist Illya Steven.", stellte sie sich und den Mann vor. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Nahaufnahme des Autokennzeichen. Gerade wollte Face sich vorstellen, da unterbrach Laura.  
" Ich weiss wer sie sind Mister Peck.", Sie deutete auf den Bildschirm und fragte:" Die Entführer?"  
Als der blonde Mann nickte, griff die junge Frau zum Telefon und wählte eine Nummer. " Hier ist Ldt. Stockwell, Departement Washington D.C Süd. Ich brauche eine Kennzeichen Überprüfung.", bat sie den Mann am anderen Ende. Danach folgte die Nummer und wenige Augenblicke hatte sie das Ergebnis. Sie sah auf Illya und sagte dann: " Drossel."  
Das einzige was der Mann antwortete war:" Ich wußte es."  
Frankie fragte:" Klärt ihr uns vielleicht auf?"  
Illya übernahm die Antwort:" General Stockwell und ich sind alte Freunde. Wir haben früher für eine Organisation namens U.N.C.L.E. gearbeitet. Drossel war eine gutorganisierte Verbrecherorganisation und wir bekämpften uns ständig. Wir dachten das sie zerschlagen ist. Offenbar ist jemand dabei sie wieder aufzubauen."  
" Nach der Zerschlagung von Drossel ist mein Vater zur CIA gewechselt und Illya hat meine Tante Franziska Steven geheiratet.", ergänzte die junge Frau. " Illya Kuryakin und Napoleon Solo waren die besten Agenten bei Uncle. Wenn jemand die alte Organisation wieder aufbaut, versucht man natürlich die größten Gegenspieler auszuschalten. Vor einige Tagen ging eine Autobombe hoch die für Illya gedacht war. Als Polizistin bin ich mit der Aufklärung des Falles betraut. Unsere ersten Ermittlungen haben uns zu einem Bombenexperten geführt, der früher für Drossel tätig war. Unsere nächste Reaktion war hierher zukommen. Unterwegs habe ich meinen Vater versucht zu warnen. Offenbar zu spät."  
Laura versuchte zwar stark zu sein, trotzdem lief eine Tränen ihre Wange herab. Face ging zu der jungen Frau und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. Dankbar nahm die Polizistin das Tuch entgegen und versuchte zu lächeln. Der blonde Mann sagte, wobei er versuchte überzeugend zu wirken:" Die Kerle haben unseren Freund Hannibal Smith ebenfalls entführt. Wir werden ihren Vater und den Colonel finden."

Wenige Stunden später kehrten Laura und Illya nach Washington D.C zurück. Face hatte der jungen Frau das Versprechen gegeben sie dort am nächsten Morgen zutreffen.  
Der Morgen graute gerade als ein Klingeln Laura aufschreckte. Illya kam aus dem Nebenzimmer und zog seine Waffe, dann näherte er sich vorsichtig der Tür. Laura fragte:" Wer ist dort?"  
" Tempelton Peck.", lautete die einfache antwort.  
Die Polizistin öffnete erleichtert und liess die Männer ein. Frankie begrüsste die Anwesenden und deutete dann auf ihren dritten Mann. " Das ist Murdock."  
Die junge Frau reichte ihm ihre Hand und lächelte. Face kam sofort auf das wesentliche zu sprechen:" Irgend welche neuen Erkenntnisse?", fragte er.  
Illya nickte und erklärte:" Der Bombenexperte wohnt in einem alten Lagerhaus. Wir können sofort dorthin fahren."  
Da die anderen Zustimmten, verliess man die Wohnung und ging hinunter zum Wagen. Da B.A's Bus Platz für alle hatte, nahm man dieses Fahrzeug. Ausserdem, das brauchte die Polizistin noch nicht zu wissen, gab es im Bus ein ganzes Waffenarsenal.

Murdock lenkte das Fahrzeug durch den morgendlichen Berufverkehr, wobei er den Anweisungen von Illya folgte. Dann näherten sie sich dem Lagerhaus und beobachteten es für eine Weile. Nichts rührte sich.  
" Wir sollten uns drinnen umsehen.", schlug Laura vor. An Murdock, Frankie und Illya gewandt bat die junge Frau:  
" Haltet hier draussen die Augen offen."  
Nachdem sie Face zugenickt hatte eilte Laura auf den Eingang des Gebäudes zu. Der blonde Mann folgte ihr. An der Tür gab es einen kurzen Halt, diese war nämlich verschlossen. Bevor Laura etwas sagen konnte, lächelte Face und griff in das Innere seines Jacketts. In dem kleinen schwarzen Etui, was er nun ans Tageslicht beförderte befanden sich Werkzeuge um Schlösser zu öffnen.  
" In meiner Eigenschaft als Polizistin müsste ich sie verhaften Mister Peck.", scherzte die junge Frau.  
Templeton erwiderte:" Aber nicht als die Tochter des Generals.", während er die Tür öffnete.  
Laura bestätigte kurz und im nächsten Moment verschwand sie in der grossen, leeren Halle. Dicht gefolgt von Face betrat die junge Frau vorsichtig den nächsten Lageraum. Er war ebenfalls leer. Dort fanden die beiden nur eine weitere Tür.  
Die ganze Zeit spürte die dunkelhaarige Frau ein Kribbeln im Nacken. Es war einfach ein ungutes Gefühl.  
Gerade langte Faceman nach der Türklinke und drehte den Griff herum. In diesen Moment hörte die Polizistin ein Geräusch und ihre innere Ahnung liess sie das schlimmste befürchten.  
" Raus hier schnell!", rief die junge Frau und stürmte zum Ausgang, wobei sie sich vergewisserte das Face ihr wirklich folgte.  
Draussen kamen den beiden Illya und Murdock entgegen. Bevor sie eine Frage stellen konnten erschütterte eine Explosion das Gelände und das Lagerhaus fiel wie ein Kartenhaus zusammen.  
Face blickte auf die Stelle wo das Gebäude gerade noch gestanden hatte und danach zu Laura._' Wie hatte sie nur wissen können.'_

Nicht lange danach wimmelte es von Polizisten und den Männern von der Spurensicherung. Ein Kollege des Teams, ein sehr guter Freund von Laura setzte die junge Frau über die Ergebnisse in Kenntnis:" Der Sprengsatz wurde durch den Türgriff ausgelöst. Es gab glücklicherweise einen Verzögerungsmechanismus."  
Etwas sarkastisch und trotzdem erleichtert sagte Laura zu dem Mann von der Spurensicherung:" Wenn ich den Bombenexperten finde muss ich mich auch noch bedanken."  
" Da kommst du leider zu spät.", entgegnete der Kollege und deutete zum Lagerhaus, wo man gerade eine Leiche heraus brachte.  
" Er hat eine Kugel im Rücken. Sein letzter Auftrag war wahrscheinlich dieses kleine Spielzeug. Der Mörder hat damit eine Falle gebaut und wer immer ihn zu erst fand sollte mit in die Hölle.", setzte er fort.  
Laura wurde nachdenklich. Sie sprach den Verdacht nicht aus aber sie wusste das die Bombe für Illya gedacht war. Offensichtlich war es kein Zufall das die Spur hierher in das Lagerhaus geführt hatte. In diesem Moment dankte die junge Frau ihrer Eingebung zuerst in die Halle gegangen zu sein.  
Der andere Mann bemerkte die gedankliche Abwesenheit von Laura und legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm. Nachdem er die Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Frau hatte, meinte er:" Alles andere im Bericht dann."  
Mit einem Kopfnicken bedankte sie sich und nach dem Laura ihre eigene Aussage der Vorfälle bei einem Kollegen gemacht hatte ging sie zurück zu ihren Freunden. Die junge Frau teilte ihnen die neuesten Erkenntnisse mit. Danach sah sie Illya an und dieser nickte, den anderen erklärte er:" Offenbar ist die Sache ernster als wir dachten. Deshalb wird es wohl Zeit ein paar Besuche zu tätigen."  
Da sie beide schon früher darüber gesprochen hatte, wusste die schwarzhaarige Frau auch was der Ex Agent vorhatte. In diesem Fall war Laura der gleichen Meinung.  
Gemeinsam fuhr man zurück zu Lauras Wohnung. Dort verabschiedete sich Illya und stieg in einen unscheinbaren Buick. Nur wenige Sekunden später wandte sich Laura an Face und bat, indem sie dem jungen Mann die Schlüssel von ihrem Wagen reichte:" Folge ihm bitte und halte die Augen offen. Ich habe Angst um ihn."  
Templeton Peck stellte keine Fragen sondern handelte sofort, weil er die Notwendigkeit verstand.

Zuerst fuhr Illya zu einem kleinen Laden in Chinatown. Schon nach wenigen Minuten kam er wieder heraus, die Enttäuschung war über sein Gesicht geschrieben. Face brauchte keinen Hellseher um zu wissen das der ältere Agent kein Glück hatte.  
Nur kurze Zeit später fuhren sie weiter. Nach aussen sah es aus als ob sie ziellos in der Stadt umher irrten. Doch der junge blonde Mann wusste genau das der ehemalige Uncle Agent alte Treffpunkte absuchte. Warum er jedoch immer vorbeifuhr konnte sich Face nicht erklären.  
An einem Gebäude wollte Illya offenbar anhalten, im nächsten Moment riss dieser jedoch sein Auto zurück in den fließenden Verkehr. Die Handlung überraschte Face, so das er den Buick fast verloren hätte. Im letzten Augenblick sah er noch wie der Wagen um eine Strassenecke bog.  
Nur wenige Meter von einer Wäscherei entfernt sah Templeton auch den Grund für Illya überstürzte Reaktion. In einem Wagen saßen zwei Männer und beobachteten mit einem Fernglas Besucher einer Kung Fu Schule. Glücklicherweise schien ihnen der Buick entgangen zusein.

Illya Kuryakin parkte den Wagen in der Seitenstrasse und stieg aus. Vorsichtig sah er sich die parkenden Wagen an. In keinem saßen Personen. Offenbar hatte Drossel auf der Rückseite niemanden auf Lauer liegen oder es waren Dummköpfe am Werk. Der wichtigste Ort von Uncle und der Gegner war nachlässig. Dann entdeckte er warum man hier keine Wache brauchte. Die Tür war fest verriegelt und konnte nur von innen geöffnet werden. Leider gab es keine Klingel oder Videokamera, wodurch er sonst seine Anwesenheit bekannt gemacht haben könnte.  
" Also dann doch die Vordertür.", murmelte Illya. Dafür brauchte er aber Hilfe.  
Der Agent zuckte lässig mit den Schultern und betrat eines der anderen Häuser.

Face hatte seinen Wagen vier Autos hinter dem Buick geparkt. Nun saß er zurückgelehnt im Auto und wartete das Illya wieder erschien. Plötzlich klopfte es an die Autoscheibe. Instinktiv fuhr seine rechte Hand unter die Zeitung auf dem Beifahrersitz, wo er eine Waffe verborgen hatte, mit der anderen Hand kurbelte er die Scheibe herunter, nur um einem lächelnden Illya in die Augen zu sehen.  
" Mister Peck, verfolgen sie niemals einen Profi.", waren seine ersten Worte. Er liess Face nicht einmal zu einer Antwort kommen und bat:" Kommen sie!"  
Templeton stieg aus und folgte dem älteren Mann. Nachdem er ihn eingeholt hatte sagte er entschuldigend:" Das war Lauras Idee."  
Doch der Uncle Agent winkte nur ab. Er erklärte gleich darauf:" Laura ist mein Patenkind und ich bin ziemlich wichtig für sie. Deshalb hat das Kind sie als Backup hinterher geschickt. Wofür ich dankbar bin."  
Mit den Worten hatten sie die Strassenecke erreicht und nun deutete Illya auf die gegenüberliegende Seite der Strasse. " Der langhaarige Mann am Zeitungsstand, können sie ihn für mich ablenken.", fragte er dabei.  
Face war dem Fingerzeig gefolgt und dachte kurz nach. Auf der anderen Strassenseite gab es mehrere Geschäfte. Vor einem davon stand eine kleine Holzhütte, wo eine Frau Zeitungen und kleine Präsente verkaufte. Damit man besseren Überblick hatte gab es einige Ständer worin verschiedene Zeitschriften steckten. Genau daneben lehnte der fragliche Mann. Schon hatte Templeton eine Idee.  
" Kein Problem.", sagte er und setzte seinen Plan in die Tat um.  
Faceman zog sein Jackett aus und schlüpfte in eine Lederjacke, die er glücklicherweise mit im Wagen liegen hatte. Dann setzte er ein Basecup mit dem Schirm zur Seite auf. Einen Kaugummi in den Mund und seine Wandlung war perfekt. Mit den Händen in den Taschen schlenderte er wie zufällig zum Zeitungskiosk, ein kleines Lied summend. Dabei sah er überall hin, nur nicht in die Richtung wo er hin lief. Deshalb war es auch kein Wunder das Face genau gegen einen Ständer prallte und ihn zu Fall brachte. Ganz zufällig riss er dabei den langhaarigen Drosselagenten mit sich. Um das ganze Wirrwarr noch komplett zu machen fiel plötzlich ein weiterer Ständer zu Boden und bedeckte den Mann mit Zeitungen.  
Die Besitzerin kam aufgebracht aus dem Laden und wetterte drauf los. Sie hatte einen Besen in der Hand und schlug damit auf den Rücken des Drosselagenten ein, weil er der erste war den sie erreichen konnte. Außerdem machte sie ihn für den Schlamassel verantwortlich.  
Face stand als erstes wider auf und da er bemerkte, niemand achtete auf ihn, verschwand er um die nächste Strassenecke. Er beobachtete von dort weiter, wobei er die Schow sichtlich genoss.  
Tatsächlich liess die Besitzerin nicht von dem Agenten ab und sein Partner musste aus dem Auto steigen und ihm zu Hilfe kommen.  
Für Illya reichte die kurze Ablenkung und er betrat die Schule, wobei er vergnügt vor sich hin lächelte. Face Handlung hatte den gewünschten Effekt.  
Nachdem Illya im Gebäude verschwunden war, kehrte Templeton zu Lauras Wagen zurück. Wenige Augenblicke später erschien vorn auf der Hauptstrasse ein tadellos, teuer gekleideter Faceman und eilte der Kioskbesitzerin zu Hilfe. Er wollte wenigstens etwas von dem Schlamassel beseitigen den er absichtlich angerichtet hatte.  
Weder die Frau noch die beiden Drosselagenten erkannten den blonden Mann wieder.

Inzwischen hatte Illya den Hausflur durchquert und verliess das Haus. Im Innenhof stieg er eine Treppe empor die zur Schule führte. Er klopfte an die Tür und trat ein. Sofort kam ihm eine älterer, weisshaariger Mann entgegen und verbeugte sich.  
" Sie wünschen Herr.", fragte der Greis und sah auf, dann erkannte er den blonden Uncle Agenten.  
Er rief:" Illya Kuryakin, das ist verdammt lange her."  
Nun erkannte auch Illya den älteren Mann und begann scherzhaft:" Max, du bist auch nicht jünger geworden."  
Dieser antwortete:" Keiner von uns.", da er die besorgte Mine des Agenten sah, fügte er an:" Also was führt dich her, denn ein Freundschaftsbesuch ist das bestimmt nicht."  
" Drossel.", war die einfache Entgegnung.  
Max starrte eine Weile vor sich hin. " Verdammt.", entfuhr es ihm.  
" Ganz meine Gefühle. Sie haben Napoleon."  
Max schüttelte verwundert den Kopf." Du machst dir Sorgen um Solo. Der kommt doch immer irgendwie wieder heraus aus der Situation."  
Mit ernster Stimme widersprach Illya:" Nicht diesmal fürchte ich. Napoleon und ich sind vor einigen Jahren aus der Organisation ausgestiegen. Damit fielen unsere Privilegien und kleinen Spielsachen weg. Wahrscheinlich war Napoleon blank."  
" Kein Wunder du bist besorgt. Da ist doch mehr?" schlussfolgerte Max.  
Illya ging im Zimmer hin und her, bevor er antwortete." Sicher ist da mehr. Man hat versucht mich mit meinem Auto in die Luft zu blasen."  
In diesem Moment war Max tatsächlich überrascht. Wenn man Kuryakin versucht zu töten und Solo nur entführt muss es eine guten Grund geben. Wird Zeit dahinter zukommen.  
Entschlossen wandte sich der ältere an seinen Gast: " Ich bin zwar ebenfalls eine weile aus dem Geschäft aber meine Kontakte sind noch aktiv. Bis morgen Abend habe ich bestimmt ein paar Antworten.", da Illya überrascht schaute, fügte Max an:" Für Notfälle wie diese."

Der blonde Uncle Agent verliess die Schule nicht bevor er den alten Freund wegen den zwei Drosselmänner gewarnt hatte. Max liess ihn durch die Hintertür hinaus und abermals gefolgt von Face fuhr Illya zurück zu Lauras Wohnung.  
Templeton wollte noch wissen wer der Mann war mit dem sich Illya getroffen hatte. Dieser erzählte, wobei deutlich der bewundernde Unterton in seiner Stimme heraus zuhören war:" Max war unser Ausbilder in Nahkampf. Napoleon hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt ihn eines Tages zu besiegen. Doch jedes mal wenn er seinem Ziel nahe war, wandte Max einen neue Trick an. Der Mann war einfach unglaublich. Er besitzt sämtliche schwarzen Gürtel in Judo und Karate. Kung Fu ist auch kein Fremdwort für ihn. Ich weiss nicht was für Kampfsporttechniken er noch beherrscht."

Am nächsten Tag kam der Anruf von Max. Die Männer vom A-Team, Laura und Illya trafen sich nur wenig später mit dem weisshaarigen Ex-Agenten in einer Bar. Er hatte interessante Neuigkeiten, dabei waren schon seine ersten Worte unglaubhaft.  
" Drossel hat nie aufgehört zu bestehen. Man hat sich in den letzten zehn Jahren bedeckt gehalten um kein Aufsehen zu erregen. Allerdings hat sich die Organisation gewandelt. Früher war man auf Gewinn bringende Erfindungen aus und versuchte sich in Staatsgeschäfte einzumischen, heute Handeln sie auch mit Waffen und Drogen."  
" Das alles hat aber nichts mit dem General zu tun?", fragte Murdock, als Max eine Pause machte.  
" Nein. Napoleon wurde wahrscheinlich entführt weil der neue Boss ein persönliches Interesse an ihm hat. Chef von Drossel ist eine Frau.", fuhr der Kung Fu Lehrer fort  
" Eine Frau?", fragte Illya, da er glaubte sich verhört zu haben.  
Max bestätigte und erzählte dann:" Erinnerst du dich an die kleine Blonde, die Tochter von Timothy Masterson. Sie war ganz verrückt auf Napoleon."   
Nach einer Weile des Nachdenken erinnerte sich der blonde Agent:" Ja, sie war doch damals noch ein Kind. Fünfzehn oder so."  
" Nicht viel älter, ja genau sie meine ich. Sie leitet Drossel. Ihr Vater starb vor drei Monaten im Gefängnis und Samantha Masterson ist jetzt seine Erbin."  
Da mischte sich Laura ein:" Verstehe ich das richtig. Der alte Boss ist Tod und seine Tochter will nun nicht länger stillsitzen. Deshalb kurbelt sie die Geschäfte an."  
Da Laura von Max zu Illya schaute bestätigten die beiden Ex-Agenten. Die junge Frau fuhr danach fort:  
" Diese Samantha entführt meinen Vater, weil sie vernarrt in ihn ist?"  
Ein abermaliges Nicken folgte.  
" Warum will sie Illya dann töten?"  
" Rache.", sagte Max einfach. Illya erklärte daraufhin:" Ich habe ihren Vater überführt und er verdankt mir seinen Tod."  
Bevor jemand weiter Fragen dazu stellen konnte, klärte Max den kleinen Irrtum auf:" Nicht direkt. Masterson starb an einem Lungenleiden. Die Ursache war eine Kugelwunde, die nie ganz heilte. Der Schuss wurde von Illya in Notwehr abgefeuert und traf die rechte Lunge."  
Laura stand plötzlich auf und verliess die Bar. Face eilte ihr hinterher.  
" Ist alles in Ordnung Ma'am?", fragte er besorgt.  
Die junge Frau wandte sich zu dem Lieutenant um. Sie kannten sich erst wenige Tage, doch wegen den Erzählungen ihres Vater glaubte sie das A-Team schon seit Jahren zu kennen.  
" Mister Peck...", begann sie, nur um unterbrochen zu werden.  
" Bitte nennen sie mich Face."  
Laura lächelte wieder. Sie wusste das Face so etwas wie ein Casanova war. Sie glaubte das dies aber nur durch die Umstände seines Lebens geprägt wurde. Wenn man Jahrelang auf der Flucht vor dem Militär war, hatte man keinem Platz für feste Beziehungen.  
" Face nichts ist in Ordnung aber mit eurer Hilfe werden wir meinen Vater finden.", sagte sie.  
Der junge Mann nickte und versuchte die Freundin zu beruhigen:" Wir werden nichts unversucht lassen."  
Laura ergriff eine Hand des blonden Mannes und hielt sie fest. Die Nähe der Männer gab ihr Kraft. In diesem Moment war die junge Frau froh nicht allein zu sein, denn ohne die Männer ihres Vater, ihre Stärke und Zuversichtlichkeit wüßte sie nicht wie es weiter gehen sollte. Sie hatte Angst ihren Vater nicht wieder zusehen und Illya zu verlieren.  
Face spürte ihre Ängste und nahm die junge Frau in den Arm. So standen sie noch als die anderen aus der Bar kamen.  
Frankie fragte:" Wie geht es jetzt weiter?"  
Murdock antwortete:" Wir sollten heraus finden wo sich die Schlange verkrochen hat."  
Der weißhaarige Agent offerierte:" Darum kümmere ich mich. Sorgt ihr nur für Illya Sicherheit."  
Eine Antwort wartete Max nicht mehr ab. Er lief zu seinem Wagen und fuhr davon.  
Laura wandte sich an den Ex Uncle Agenten und sagte, da Illya aufbegehren wollte:" Du weisst Max hat recht. Deine Sicherheit ist das wichtigste im Moment. Ich glaube nicht das wir in meine Wohnung zurückkehren können. Deshalb werden wir ein Haus aufsuchen."  
Ohne weitere Worte folgten sie der jungen Frau.  
Das Haus lag am Stadtrand von Washington in einer ruhigen Gegend und hatte ein großes Grundstück das von einem Zwei Meter hohen Zaun umgeben war. Im Inneren befand sich eine moderne Sicherheitsanlage.

Auf die neugierigen Blicke hin erklärte Laura:" Das Haus wird manchmal zur Zeugenbewachung benutzt. Früher gehörte es einem Gangsterboss."  
" Sie können es so einfach benutzen?", fragte Frankie.  
Etwas schelmisch erklärte die junge Frau ihren überraschten Freunden:" Eigentlich nein. Das Haus gehörte ursprünglich meinem Großvater. Er verlor es in einem Kartenspiel an diesen Gangster. Bevor dieser starb setzte er eine Klausel in sein Testament. Darin erklärte der Drogenboss das er in dem Spiel betrogen hätte und nach seinem Tod die rechtmässigen Besitzer dieses Haus zurückbekommen. Was auch geschah. Ich lebe nicht hier weil es eine zeitlang dem Drogenboss gehörte. Allerdings durch die Sicherheitsanlagen, den hohen Zäunen und der hervorragenden Lage fand ich es perfekt als ein Haus für den Zeugenschutz."  
Mit einem Lächeln musste Face ihr zustimmen:" Es ist perfekt für unsere Zwecke."  
Der gleichen Meinung waren auch die anderen.  
Murdock rief am nächsten Morgen B.A im Krankenhaus an. Dem Freund ging es schon besser und man würde ihn noch heute entlassen. Deshalb begab sich der Captain auch gleich auf den Weg nach Langley um den Freund abzuholen.

Teil 2

**_Bundesstaat Virgina, einige Meilen außerhalb von Washington D.C_**

Eine große Villa umgeben von einem prächtigen Park lag weit abseits von der Stadt und anderen Häusern. Deshalb schien es auch nicht aussergewöhnlich zu sein bewaffnete Männer mit Hunden im Grundstück als Patrouille zu haben. Doch der äußere Schein täuschte. Die Wachen dienten dazu die zwei Männer an der Flucht zu hindern.  
Eine junge blonde Frau stand am Fenster und betrachtete ihr kleines Imperium mit wohlgefallen. Seit dem Tod ihres Vater leitete sie die Organisation Drossel und ihre Untergebenen respektierten sie als ihren Chef.  
Dann drehte sich Samantha Masterson um und sah erwartungsvoll auf den Arzt.  
Es war nicht zu vermeiden gewesen den Doktor kommen zu lassen. Bei seiner Gefangennahme hatte General Stockwell alias Napoleon Solo einen Streifschuss abbekommen. Um diesen kümmerte sich jetzt der Arzt.  
Der halb glatzköpfige Mann mit Nickelbrille legte die Instrument in seine Tasche und verschloss sie dann. Er sagte an die junge Frau gewandt:" Kein Grund zur Sorge, mit etwas ruhen ist er bald wieder auf den Beinen. Die Wunde war nicht sehr schlimm."  
" Danke ihnen Doc.", sagte die junge Frau und brachte den Mann bis zur Tür. Danach wandte sie sich zurück zu dem Mann ihm Bett. Sie setzte sich auf die Kante und strich über die Haare ihrer heimlichen Liebe Napoleon Solo.  
Seit sie mit fünfzehn, dem Mann das erste mal begegnet war wollte sie ihn besitzen. Sie liebte den außergewöhnlichen Mann und konnte ihn all die Jahre nicht vergessen. Jetzt obwohl älter fand sie Napoleon immer noch attraktiv.  
Mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln beugte sich Samantha über Napoleon und flüsterte:" Bald wirst du mein sein. Dann trennt uns nichts mehr."  
Sie langte in ein Fach des kleinen Nachtschranks und holte eine Spritze hervor. Diese füllte sie mit Flüssigkeit aus einer Glasampulle und spritze sie dann dem schlafenden Mann in den Arm. Es war eine Droge die das Bewusstsein veränderte. Sie machte willenlos. Wenn Samantha ihr Ziel erreicht hat würde Napoleon nur noch das tun was sie von ihm verlangte.  
Kurze Zeit später verliess sie den Raum und ging ins Kellergeschoss des Hauses. Hier in einem sicheren, vergitterten Raum war ihr zweiter Gefangener untergebracht. Es war kein Zufall das Hannibal Smith ihr ebenfalls in die Falle ging. Vor der Ausübung ihres Plans hatte sie genau recherchiert. Die Drosselchefin kannte alles über das A-Team, General Stockwells Rolle in ihrem Leben und den Grund ihres plötzlichen Untertauchens. Deshalb wusste sie nun auch genau wie sie den Colonel zu ködern hatte. Allerdings vergass die Frau einem wichtigen Punkt. Die Loyalität Hannibals zu seinen Freunden und dem General.

Hannibal Smith starrte die junge Frau entgeistert an. Sie war mit ihren knapp dreissig Jahren eine sehr schöne Frau. Lange, blonde Haare, tiefblaue Augen und eine schlanke Figur. Doch ihr junges Gesicht war von bitteren Zügen entstellt und ihre Augen waren kälter als Eis. Offenbar hasste sie jemanden abgrundtief.  
Da wiederholte sie ihr Angebot noch einmal was Hannibal so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte.  
" Mister Smith, ich biete ihnen ein Leben im Luxus und unter Schutz. Keine Militärpolizei, kein General Stockwell."  
Der Colonel schaute weg und durchschritt die kleine Zelle. Seit zwei Tagen war er nun hier und hatte bis jetzt keine Möglichkeit zu fliehen. Er wusste ja nicht einmal wo er war.  
Als die bewaffneten Männer in das Haus stürmten hatte man sie gleich mit Pfeilgeschossen betäubt. Er war erst hier wieder aufgewacht. Aus Gesprächen seiner Wächter hatte Hannibal erfahren das ausser ihm noch jemand gefangen war, allerdings hatte man die Person in einem anderen Raum untergebracht. Es musste sich dabei um den General handeln. Einer der Wächter hatte Stockwell Napoleon Solo genannt, das war der frühere Name des Generals.  
" Mister Smith...", begann Samantha, wurde aber von Hannibal unterbrochen.  
" Was muss ich dafür tun?"  
Siegessicher lächelte die Blondine, während sie antwortete:" Hin und wieder einen kleinen Job. Sie sind ein guter Stratege und ich brauche solche Männer wie sie. Was ihre Bewährungsprobe sein wird erfahren sie rechtzeitig."  
Hannibal dachte kurz nach. Mit der Chance die Samantha ihm offerierte bekam er vielleicht eine Gelegenheit zu fliehen oder seine Freunde zu benachrichtigen. Deshalb ging er scheinbar darauf ein, versuchte aber eine Bedingung zu stellen.  
" Meistens arbeite ich mit einem gut eingespielten Team. Das ist das Geheimnis meines Erfolges."  
" Das ist mir durchaus klar. Sie bekommen ein Team. Ich bedaure nur das es nicht ihre Freunde sein werden.", stimmte der Drosselboss zu.  
Hannibals Bedingung:" Aber ich suche mir die Männer selbst aus.", versprach sie zu erfüllen.  
Der Colonel verlangte dann noch einige Dinge die sie ihm bereit willig gewährte.

Nachdem Samantha den Keller wieder verlassen hatte, grinste Hannibal teuflisch, während er murmelte:" Ich liebe es wenn ein Plan funktioniert."  
Obwohl er nicht wusste, was die Frau für ihn disponierte glaubte Hannibal damit fertig zu werden.  
Er ahnte nicht das sie ihn zu einem großen Coup einsetzen wollte. Ihr Plan war es ein wertvolle Diamantenausstellung zu überfallen. Samantha brauchte tatsächlich die strategischen Fähigkeiten des Colonel. Doch am Ende würde er geopfert werden. Die kalte Drosselchefin plante Hannibal zum Sündenbock zu stempeln.

**_Unterdessen in Washington_**  
Murdock hatte sich seine eigenen Gedanken gemacht, deshalb wandte er sich an Laura mit einer aussergewöhnlichen Bitte. Die junge Frau überlegte eine Weile und dann zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein Lächeln ab. Sie erklärte:" Murdock, als Polizistin kann ich ihnen nicht so einfach einen Hubschrauber besorgen aber ich kenne die richtigen Leute. Einige von ihnen haben großes Interesse den General wieder zu sehen und werden uns sicher bereitwillig helfen."  
Zusammen mit Murdock verliess Laura am nächsten Tag das Grundstück. Sie waren kaum fort als Max erschien und ihnen die Lage des Hauses mitteilte wo sich Samantha mit einer grossen Anzahl ihrer Mitarbeiter aufhielt. Gleichzeitig hatte er noch einen Lageplan dabei.  
Nur wenig später kam dann auch Laura zurück und in ihrer Begleitung war ein dunkelhaariger Mann. Mit einem Lächeln wandte sie sich an das A-Team, wobei sie auf den Mann zeigte: "Jonny Brecht kennt ihr sicher noch. Wir beide sind seit zwei Jahren liiert." Scheinbar enttäuscht, das Laura schon vergeben war bestätigte Face:" Ja wir trafen uns in San Marcos." " Und habt nebenbei eine kleine Revolution entfacht." , offenbarte Laura einen kleinen Teil ihres Wissen daraufhin. Jonny meinte:" Ich hatte damit nichts zu tun. Das war das Werk deiner Freunde. General Stockwell war damals nicht gerade sehr erfreut. Sein einziger Trost war das Boot fiel nicht in die Hände der Russen." Um auf das eigentliche Anliegen zurück zukommen fragte Frankie:" Was will er hier?" Laura seufzte und erklärte:" Wir brauchen sein Hilfe. Eine einfache Polizistin kann nicht über Mittel verfügen die ihr braucht." " Das heisst?", wollte Face wissen. Es war Illya der antwortete:" Um gegen Drossel Erfolg zu haben brauchen wir unkonventionelle Mittel. Auf keinen Fall können wir mit Polizeigewalt gegen sie vorgehen." Jonny fügte dann noch an: " Offiziell hat man den General schon abgeschrieben. Inoffiziell werden wir alles tun um ihn zu retten. Als ehemaliger Uncle Agent und ein Mitarbeiter der CIA weiss Stockwell einfach zuviel um ihn in den Händen des Feindes zulassen. Das eigentliche Problem ist, wenn wir ihn nicht in 24 Stunden finden wird seine Sektion zusammen brechen und sich auflösen. Es wird dann so sein als hätte sie nie existiert, das heisst auch ihr werdet kein Backup mehr haben und seid wieder Freiwild für die Militärs." " Verdammt, das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Letztes Jahr gab es einen ähnlichen Vorfall.", murmelte plötzlich Face. Weitere Wörter wurden nicht gewechselt. Draussen hörte man jetzt das näher kommen eines Hubschrauber und die Alarmanlage wurde ausgelöst. Gleich eilten sie hinaus. Auf dem Rasen vor dem Haus landete ein Hubschrauber mit automatischen Waffen bestückt. Mit einem Lächeln über das ganze Gesicht stieg Murdock aus dem Helikopter aus und meinte an Jonny gewandt: " Das Baby ist einfach wunderbar." " Ich wusste das sie ihnen gefällt Mister Murdock." entgegnete der CIA Agent. Er wandte sich an alle und setzte fort:" Im Helikopter findet ihr einige brauchbare Gegenstände. Alles weiter überlasse ich dann euch." Er gab seiner Verlobten Laura noch einen Kuss und dann verliess er in seinem Wagen das Grundstück. Laura erklärte:" Er darf sich nicht einmischen. Allerdings konnte er uns ein paar Dinge besorgen." " Wie den Hubschrauber?", gab Murdock von sich. " Wie den Hubschrauber.", wiederholte Laura und zählte weiter auf:" Ein paar Waffen, Munition und ein Lockmittel für bissige Hunde." Zu ihrer freudigen Überraschung fanden sie dann noch mehr. B.A hatte sich inzwischen auf dem Grundstück umgesehen und einen alten Lieferwagen entdeckt. Dabei war ihm eine Idee gekommen. Nachdem Laura ihr Einverständnis erklärt hatte, weihte B.A seine Freunde ein. Laura hatte dienstlich in Washington zu tun und konnte sich nicht an den Vorbereitungen beteiligen. Als sie fort war berieten sich das A-Team, Max und Illya. Nach einer Weile waren sie sich einig. Der Lieferwagen würde umgebaut werden und sollte als Rammbock für das Tor dienen, wobei er nebenbei noch Kugelsicher sein wird. Face mußte die Hunde anlocken und sie mit Pfeilen betäuben. Max und Frankie hatten die Aufgabe die Wachen abzulenken. Durch seine Erfahrung als Spezialeffekte Mann hatte Frankie schon einige Tricks auf Lager. In dem ganzen Wirrwarr wollte sich dann Illya in das Haus schleichen und die beiden Gefangenen befreien. Da Murdock Pilot war, wollte er die Freunde aus der Luft unterstützen und ihren Rückzug decken, ob mit oder ohne den beiden Gefangenen. Der Pilot sollte in der Nähe landen um seine Freunde und die beiden Befreiten aufnehmen. Nach dem der Plan fertig war gab es noch etliche Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Das wichtigste war erst einmal den Lieferwagen umzubauen.  
  
Der mit Goldketten behangenen Mann ballte seine rechte Faust, schlug sie in die Handfläche seiner Linken und sagte bestimmt:" Lasst uns beginnen.", gleich darauf zischte er in Schmerz. Die Kugelwunde in der Schulter machte ihm immer noch zu schaffen.  
Da B.A. den Arm in der Schlinge trug, konnte er sich nicht am Umbau beteiligen, das hinderte ihn aber nicht daran seinen Freunden Anweisungen zu geben.  
Genervt zogen sie hinter B.A's Rücken Grimassen, während er frohlockte. Er liebte es wenn sie litten.  
Max, Laura und Illya schüttelten nur verwundert die Köpfe über die Spässe des Teams. Sie wussten das war ihr Weg die Spannung abzubauen und sich auf das kommende zu konzentrieren. Gegen Abend waren sie mit ihren Vorbereitungen fertig. Illya zog einen schwarzen Kampfanzug an, der sich eng an den Körper schmiegte um ihm genug Bewegungsfreiheit zugeben. Er verzichtete auf viele Waffen, nur ein Kampfmesser und eine Pistole Kaliber 38 gehörte zu seiner Ausrüstung.  
Laura stand in der Tür zu seinem Zimmer und beobachtete die letzten Handgriffe des Agenten. Sie fragte:" Fertig?"  
Der blonde Mann nickte und trat dann zu ihr. Er umarmte sein Patenkind, während sie ihm viel Glück wünschte.  
Vor der Tür traf sich der Ex Uncle Agent mit den anderen und gemeinsam fuhren sie fort. Murdock startete den Hubschrauber und winkte noch einmal zu der jungen Frau herüber. Dann hob er ab und drehte eine majestätische Runde über das Haus, bevor er abschwenkte um den Weg zu folgen der ihn zu Samantha Masterson Anwesen brachte.

General Stockwells Tochter zögerte nur einen kurzen Moment. Sie wusste zwar das ihre Freunde Erfolg haben würde, trotzdem wollte sie kein weiteres Risiko eingehen. Bevor sie das Telefon erreichen konnte, kam draussen vor dem Tor ein Wagen zum stehen und drei Männer stiegen aus. Überrascht begrüßte Laura ihren Verlobten Jonny Brecht und zwei seiner Freunde Dan Sellers und Rick Balcom.  
Bevor Laura fragen konnte erklärte Agent Balcom:" Wir schulden es deinem Vater und den Jungs. Ohne sie wären wir nie aus San Marcos heraus gekommen."  
" Danke.", hatte die junge Frau einfach geantwortet. Dann überprüfte sie ihre Waffe und erledigte noch einen Telefonanruf. Kurze Zeit später befanden sich auch diese vier Personen auf den Weg, wobei ihr Ziel das gleiche war.

Es war schon dunkel als das A-Team und die zwei Uncle Agenten bei dem Haus ankamen. Jeder nahm die abgesprochenen Positionen ein. Face handelte als Erster. Er näherte sich dem Zaun und rief mit einer Pfeife die Hunde herbei. Dann warf er die mit Schlafmittel behandelten Fleischbroken über den Zaun auf das Grundstück. Mit großen Hunger stürzten sich die Hunde auf die Leckerbissen. Einige Wachen bemerkten wie die Hunde plötzlich zur Rückseite des Hauses rannten und folgten ihnen. Darauf hatte Face nur gewartet. Er setzte die drei Männer mit den Betäubungspfeilen ausser Gefecht. Dann rief er in das Mikro:" Schowtime B.A."  
Der schwarze Mann startete den Wagen und fuhr zum Tor. Kurz davor rammte er das Gaspedal bis zum Anschlag durch und der Motor heulte auf, während der Wagen plötzlich nach vorn schoss. Das Tor konnte der gewaltigen Masse des Lieferautos nicht stand halten und zerbarstete. Genau in diesem Augenblick begannen Max und Frankie mit ihrer kleinen Einlage. Außerhalb hatten sie rechts und links vom Tor Abschussvorrichtungen installiert. Von dort schossen sie nun kleine explosive Knallkörper auf das Gelände. Sie richteten zwar nicht viel Schaden an, waren aber ohrenbetäubend laut und setzten ein weisses Gas frei. Frankie und Max stifteten damit Verwirrung unter den Wachen. Dann kam auch schon der Hubschrauber und mischte sich in das Geschehen ein.

So abgelenkt war es auch kein Wunder das keiner der Wachen die schwarzgekleidete Gestalt bemerkte wie sie sich von der Rückseite dem Haus näherte.  
An einer Tür zum Nebeneingang befestigte Illya ein wenig Sprengstoff und löste dann den Zünder. Wegen dem Lärm vorn hörte niemand den leisen Knall und dann war die Tür offen. Vorsichtig betrat der blonde Uncle Agent das Haus. Nach den Informationen von Max mussten sich unten im Kellergeschoss vergitterte Räume finden. Das war jetzt Illyas Ziel. Richtig, kaum war er unten an der Treppe angelangt stand er auch schon neben der einzigen Wache. Da die Zellen ziemlich sicher waren hatte man nur einen Posten zurück gelassen. Dieser saß auf einem Stuhl und las Zeitung.

Hannibal war in den Stunden seit Samanthas Besuch sehr aufmerksam. Er war entschlossener den je von hier zu fliehen. Als der Mann die Treppen herunter kam erkannte er in ihm keinen seiner Wächter. War es jahrelang geschärfter Instinkt oder nur Zufall, Hannibal spürte sofort das der blonde Mann hier war um ihn zu helfen. Ein Ruf seinerseits lenkte die Wache lange genug ab um Illya die Zeit zu geben den Mann auszuschalten. Danach wurde von dem Uncle Agenten die Zelle auf geschlossen. Doch Hannibal Smith war vorsichtig und fragte:" Wo ist der General."  
Illya liess seine Schultern hängen. Für diese Spiele hatte er jetzt keine Zeit. Trotzdem drehte er sich um und sah dem Colonel direkt in die Augen als er ihn über die Einzelheiten der Befreihungsaktion informierte.  
Danach fragte Hannibal unvermittelt:" In welcher Beziehung stehen sie zu Iwan Tregorin. Ihre Ähnlichkeit mit ihm ist bemerkenswert."  
Bei dem Namen wurde Illya bleich. Tregorin war ein dunkler Punkt in seiner und Stockwells Vergangenheit. Scheinbar gab es keinen Ausweg, er musste die Frage beantworten um alle Zweifel Smiths zu löschen.  
John Smith war ein sehr cleverer Mann. Ihm war scheinbar als einziges die ungeheure Ähnlichkeit Illyas zu Tregorin aufgefallen. Der Uncle Agent schien um eine Antwort nicht herum zukommen.  
Mit einem seufzen begann er:" Er war mein Cousin aber nie mein Freund."  
" Warum?", konnte Hannibal sich nicht enthalten zu fragen.  
Bereitwillig antwortete Illya:" Vor etlichen Jahren bevor Hunt zur CIA gewechselt war, liebten Iwan und ich die selbe Frau. Sie war Agentin wie wir und starb bei einem Einsatz. Die Firma hatte sie einfach abgeschrieben. Iwan machte den CIA für ihren Tod verantwortlich. Aus Rache verriet er auf Kuba etliche Namen von Agenten. Was mit ihnen geschehen ist können sie sich sicher vorstellen. Weder ich noch Hunt konnten es ihm jemals verzeihen."  
" Und sie sind sich sicher das sie keine Rachegefühle für den General wegen Tregorin's Tod haben?", fragte Hannibal nach dieser Offenbarung.  
Illya trat näher an den weissblonden A-Teamchef heran und sagte mit relativ leiser Stimme:" Bis jetzt habe ich es noch niemanden erzählt aber Hunt Stockwell ist für mich mehr Familie als Iwan es je war. Nicht nur das ich seine Tochter wie meine eigene Liebe, ich bin auch mit Stockwell's Schwägerin Franziska verheiratet. Sie müssen mir nicht glauben aber draussen warten ihre Freunde und die setzen ihre ganze Hoffnungen in mich. Das letzte was ich möchte ist Laura oder ihre Freunde zu enttäuschen."  
Damit wandte sich Illya Kuryakin einfach um und lief die Treppen hinauf, dabei übersah er Tempelton Peck. Illyas nächstes Ziel war Napoleon zu befreien. Ob Smith ihm glaubte, konnte er auch noch später feststellen.

Hannibal bückte sich und nahm die Pistole des bewusstlosen Wächters an sich. Die Stimme seines Freundes Face schreckte ihn aus den Gedanken.  
" Er ist auf unsere Seite. Colonel. Mister Kuryakin hat den Vater von der Masterson auf dem Gewissen. Sie hegt jetzt starke Rachegefühle für ihn. Hier zu sein ist verdammt gefährlich für ihn aber er schuldet es Stockwells Familie."  
Der Colonel hatte so lange überlebt, weil er stets eine ordentliche Portion Misstrauen besaß. Deshalb meinte er:  
" Stockwell hielt Tregorin auch für einen Freund."  
" Mir ist die Ähnlichkeit ebenfalls aufgefallen und ich habe ein paar eigene Nachforschungen angestellt. Kuryakin ist genau das was Stockwell von ihm hält. Familie.", entgegnete Tempelton Peck.  
Mit einem Lächeln stimmte Hannibal seinem Lieutenant zu. Dann rannte er nach draussen um sich seinen Freunden anzuschliessen. Kaum dort wurde ihm ein Maschinengewehr von B.A in die Hand gedrückt.  
Inzwischen schlich sich Illya auf der Suche nach Napoleon die Treppen hinauf. Plötzlich tauchten zwei Männer auf. Er griff beide gleichzeitig an. Während er den einen mit einem Fusstritt außer Gefecht setzte musste er von dem anderen Mann ein paar Schläge einstecken. Dieser war ein ziemlich guter Kämpfer. Doch Max hatte Illya früher, in den alten Uncle Zeiten genug Tricks gezeigt und einen davon wandte er jetzt an. Der Mann verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel die Treppen hinunter. Nachdem sich Illya überzeugt hatte, dass von den beiden Männer im Moment keine Gefahr drohte ging er weiter. Er öffnete mehrere Türen vergebens. Hinter einer der nächsten hörte der Uncle Agent Stimmen. Eine Frau und zu seiner Erleichterung erkannte er in der andere Stimme die seines Freundes Napoleon unterhielten sich. Allerdings fiel dem blonden Ex Uncle Agenten die Einsilbigkeit seines Freundes auf. Trotzdem öffnete Illya die Tür und stand einem bewaffneten Mann gegenüber. Napoleon Solo zeigte eine Waffe auf den Eindringling mit dem festen Entschluss Samantha Masterson zu schützen. Schockiert blieb Illya stehen und sagte:" Napoleon ich bin es. Dein Freund Illya Kuryakin." General Stockwell, alias Napoleon Solo rührte sich nicht. Tatsächlich kam ihm der blonde Mann bekannt vor, nur konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Dann ertönte die Stimme der Frau:" Er ist hier um uns zu schaden. Töte ihn Liebling!" Beim näher hinsehen erkannte der blonde Agent die verglasten Augen seines Freundes. Er fragte an die Drosselchefin:" Was haben sie ihm gegeben?" Keine Antwort, stattdessen:" Worauf wartest du, schiess endlich." Eine neue Stimme störte den Moment:" Nein Dad." In der Tür erschien die dunkelhaarige Tochter von General Stockwell. Dieser wandte sich mechanisch dem neuen Eindringling zu. Illya schob sich zwischen Laura und der drohenden Pistole. Zu seinem Patenkind gewannt:  
" Warte draussen." Er wollte die junge Frau in Sicherheit wissen. Doch sie hörte nicht. Laura betrat das Zimmer vollständig und kam an Illyas Seite. Noch einmal sagte sie:" Dad. Dad hörst du mich. Ich weiss das du mich hören kann. Wir sind hier um dich mitzunehmen." Da noch immer keine Reaktion kam, sprach Illya:" Hunt. Du musst dich erinnern. Deine Tochter und das A-Team brauchen dich." " Colonel Smith?", gab Napoleon plötzlich von sich. Scheinbar erinnerte er sich an etwas. Im gleichen Moment blinzelte er und senkte die Waffe. Darauf hatte Illya nur gewartet und wand die Pistole aus der Hand des Freundes. Er stiess dabei auf keinen Widerstand.

Enttäuscht griff Samantha in ihre Handtasche und holte eine kleine Pistole hervor. Offensichtlich war die Droge zu schwach oder hatte nicht richtig gewirkt. Wenn Napoleon, das Werkzeug ihrer Rache versagt musste sie Illya selbst töten. Es fiel zwar ein Schuss aber er kam nicht aus der Pistole von Samantha.  
Laura hatte besorgt auf ihren Vater geschaut, trotzdem liess sie die Drosselchefin nicht aus den Augen, da sie mit einem Vergeltungsschlag ihrerseits rechnete. Bevor Masterson nun auf ihren Patenonkel schiessen konnte, hatte Laura selbst abgedrückt und schoß die Pistole aus Samanthas Hand. Dann ging sie auf die blonde Frau zu und sagte:" Samantha Masterson sie sind verhaftet."  
Entsetzt fragte die Drosselchefin:" Was wirft man mir vor?"  
Mit einem Lächeln legte Laura ihr Handschellen an, wobei die Gangsterin unter Schmerz zischte, dann antwortete sie:" Wie wäre es für den Anfang mit Anstiftung zum Mord und versuchten Mord. Das weitere wird sich wohl hier im Haus finden. Eventuell kommt noch Drogen und Waffenbesitz dazu."

Napoleon alias Hunt Stockwell liess sich kraftlos auf eine Couch sinken. Er war immer noch verwirrt. Illya kniete sich vor ihm nieder und fragte:" Hunt bist du in Ordnung?"  
Langsam wandte der General seinen Kopf dem blonden Agenten zu. Nach einer Weile fragte er:" Illya?"  
Mit einem Lächeln antwortete der andere:" Ja, mein Freund."  
" Drossel ist zurück.", sagte Napoleon plötzlich.  
Laura trat neben ihrem Vater und berichtigte:" War zurück. Die Organisation wird gerade zerschlagen. Deine Mitarbeiter haben dabei ganze Arbeit geleistet."  
In diesem Moment erinnerte sich der Ex Uncle Agent an Colonel Smith und fragte nach ihm.  
" Er ist bereits in Sicherheit und es geht Mister Smith gut.", bekam er zur Antwort von Illya.  
Danach erzählten die beiden Befreier dem General die Ereignisse der letzten Tage seit seiner Entführung. Daraufhin erinnerte sich Stockwell an seinen Anruf, den er unbedingt tätigen musste. So lange aber die blonde Drosselchefin im Raum war wollte er es nicht tun.  
Nur wenig später ertönten draussen die Sirenen eines Polizeiaufgebot. Lauras Kollegen tauchten auf und hatten den erwarteten Durchsuchungsbefehl dabei. Ihren Freunden erklärte die junge Frau:" Wir haben einen Tip von einem unseren Informanten bekommen, daß hier aller Wahrscheinlichkeit Drogen und Waffen zu finden sein werden. Aus diesem Grund gab uns der Richter den Durchsuchungsbefehl."

Während die Polizisten ihre Arbeit begannen, trafen sich die Freunde in einem Zimmer des Hauses. Ein Arzt hatte General Stockwell untersucht und seinen Zustand als unbedenklich beschrieben. Das Serum was man ihm eingespritzt hatte, wirkte vermutlich nicht sehr lange oder war in ungenügender Dosis verabreicht worden. Deshalb waren seine Erinnerungen rechtzeitig zurück gekommen bevor er Illya töten konnte. Obwohl sich Napoleon sicher war, daß er seinem Freund kein Leid angetan hätte und das war auch die Ursache für sein zögern.  
Nachdem man festgestellt hatte, daß keiner der Freunde verletzt war fühlte sich Laura beruhigt. Sie hatte ihren Vater wieder, Illya war nun vor der Drosselchefin in Sicherheit und keiner der anderen hatte etwas abbekommen, mal abgesehen von den Verbrechern, die es verdient hatten.

Colonel Smith beobachtete Stockwell und den blonden Agenten. Offenbar waren sie wirklich mehr als Freunde und der General vertraute Illya mit seinem Leben.  
Hannibal wollte sich an Illya wenden wegen einer angebrachten Entschuldigung und begann:" Mister Kuryakin ..."  
Der blonde Agent unterbrach:" Nicht nötig Mister Smith, ich verstehe."  
Dann legte er seine Hand auf die Schulter des A-Team Führers und nickte, bevor er zu seiner Nichte Laura ging.  
Die Freunde hatten die kleine Szene mit Sorge beobachtet aber da es scheinbar keine Probleme zwischen den beiden Männern gab, schenkten sie dem keine weitere Beachtung.

Nach einer Weile sagte Hannibal plötzlich: " Ich liebe es wenn ein Plan funktioniert."  
Face starrte seinen Freund entgeistert an. Er murrte:" Plan. Was den für ein verdammter Plan?"  
Der blonde Lieutenant war wütend. Seine Kleidung war verschmutzt, sein Hosenbein Opfer eines der bissigen Hunde geworden und seine Arme waren von Dornbüschen zerkratzt.  
Seelenruhig zündete sich Hannibal eine Zigarre an und sah auf seine Freunde. Dann lächelte er und fragte:" Face willst du mir damit sagen ihr spaziert einfach so hier herein ohne einen Plan."  
Da fiel der Groschen bei Templeton Peck. Er schüttelte den Kopf, musste dem Colonel aber recht geben.  
B.A mischte sich ein und antwortete:" Klar hatten wir einen Plan und er hat funktioniert."  
" Na also.", sagte Hannibal während er Face als Versöhnung eine Zigarre reichte.

Inzwischen hatte General Stockwell einen Telefonanruf getätigt und seinen Code genannt, so wurde die Auflösung des Teams rechtzeitig abgewendet. Während Lauras Kollegen noch lange in dem Haus zu tun hatten und Beweise sicherten, kehrten das A-Team, die Agenten und Laura nach Washington D.C zurück.

Circa eine Woche später, nach einigen Entscheidungen und den entsprechenden Telefonaten bat General Stockwell um eine Unterredung. Er wollte dabei auch das Laura, ihr Verlobter und Illya nach Langley kamen. Nach dem alle Anwesend waren wandte sich General Stockwell an Jonny:" Mister Brecht. Nach langer Überlegung habe ich ihrer Bitte zugestimmt. Damit sind sie nun vom aktiven Dienst befreit und werden die Leitung meiner Sektion übernehmen. Das heisst in einfachen Worten, Mister Brecht sie sind mein Nachfolger und...", damit hob er einen Zeigefinger:" Ich hoffe sie machen meine Tochter glücklich." " Das sind wir bereits Dad.", entgegnete Laura fröhlich. Jonny wollte aber den Grund der plötzliche Wandlung erfahren:" Wenn sie verzeihen Sir, was ist der Anlass?" Der General lächelte eine Weile, antwortete dann:" Ich werde mich zur Ruhe setzten aus Familiengründen, da ich hoffe in näherer Zukunft meine Zeit den Enkelkindern widmen zu können." Da räusperte sich plötzlich Hannibal Smith:" Was wird jetzt aus uns." Doch auch darauf hatte Stockwell eine Antwort:" Nun ich weiss nicht was sie und ihre Freunde jetzt vorhaben, da sie freie Männer sind aber ich hoffte das Mister Brecht auch in Zukunft auf eure Mitarbeit zählen kann." Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis die Bedeutung der Wörter sank. Frankie war der erste der sagte:" Das heisst wir können wieder unser altes Leben führen. Ich meine ich kann wieder in Hollywood arbeiten. Die Jungs brauchen keine Angst mehr vor dem Militär zu haben?" Hannibal zündete sich langsam eine Zigarre an und sagte:" Wir waren uns einig, das wir 'danach ' so weiter machen wollen wie jetzt. Es ist das beste was wir können. Allerdings zu unseren Bedingungen." General Stockwell hatte gehofft das sich das Team so entscheiden würde. Er entdeckte in den Gesichtern der anderen nur Zustimmung. Deshalb wandte er sich an Jonny:" Mister Brecht, das ist jetzt ihr Reservoir." Der CIA Agent lächelt:" So lange sie meine Befehle befolgen, kann ich damit leben.", war die Antwort.

Ende???  
  
© 12.11.02


End file.
